


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (6)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 2





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (6)

連結 : https://www.weibo.com/6881963250/HqgoZl6Qv?from=page_1005056881963250_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1581181747068

“呀…林在范…既然你敢背著我們偷偷做出這種事情來… 你也別怪我不留情了。”林在范似乎一直都沒注意到房門外的小缝似乎有人正偷偷錄著影。


End file.
